


What if?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if? Those two words can open a door way of possibilities….this is just one of them… Has an AMV to go with it, link inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

__

_[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cldPa1MlYQc&feature=plcp](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cldPa1MlYQc&feature=plcp)_

_  
_

_What if a Miko whose love was supposed to transcend time was betrayed? By the very one she was destined to love._

Kagome felt tears prickle in her hazel eyes as she caught them again. Her heart cracked, again, but this time as he leaned down to kiss Kikyo's lips…it shattered. It continued to crumble bit by bit and fell at his feet, only for him to step on it again and again, with each new declaration of love for her.

Only after her heart had become nothing but dust to be swept away by the wind, which caressed her face almost lovingly, as if to tell her it would be okay, did she turn on her heel and run. Tears streaming down her face, her chest hollow.

This was the last time, the last time she would let this happen. The last time she would run from this scene with tears in her eyes. For his was the last time she would allow herself to love.

The last time…

 

_What if a young Shonobi had everything ripped away from him in one night? By the very one he trusted the most._

  
Sasuke looked around in shock, tears and snot falling from his face. No…no this couldn't be…there was no way! He shook his head even harder in denial and closed his eyes.

This couldn't be….no. NO!

Yet, the smell of burning flesh and the ever present coppery scent of blood hung in the air. The silence around him was deafening, more so then the screams that had finally fallen silent, it was so quite.

He jumped as he heard a crunch on the ground ahead of him and opened his eyes, which were full of fear, he grinned almost stupidly at seeing his brother. He wasn't alone…he wasn't the last one left.

"Onii….chan…?" He lost his grin as he took in his brother figure…full of blood, a twisted grin on his face, and blood red eyes….

No. No. No. NO!

Itachi grinned as if sensing his brother's thoughts and leaned forward, making Sasuke flinch.

"Run." Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. As soon as the word left his brother's mouth he was gone, running and tripping his way away from the one person her loved and trusted the most.

The one who had torn his happy carefree world asunder in one night.

His older brother, Itachi.

 

_What if both were lost, feeling hurt and betrayed…_

  
Kagome wandered her hazel eyes dull, she had no destination in mind nor did she care where she ended up. She...she had been betrayed by him again…hurt by him again….

She should have known better then to trust him…to love him…

She should have known it would only end in pain for her…

A new wave of tears cased down her face, leaving behind a barely noticeable watery trail on the ground, not that anyone would come after her.

Sasuke held back sobs as he ran and ran until his legs burned and then ran some more. The eerie vision of his elder brother covered in their family's blood, grinning at him in glee, was forever etched in his mind. Why? Why did his onii-chan do this? Why? He couldn't understand it. They were a family…not a happy one but they were…

He thought his onii-chan loved him….cared for him…

Yet…it seemed he did not.

He was alone…all alone.

 

_What if both let their sadness and hurt turn to anger?_

  
Kagome grit her teeth as a sudden wave of anger washed over her. No! This was not her fault! This was his! She loved him and he knew it yet he still did this to her! He still betrayed her! He led her on only to shatter her heart!

This was all Inu Yasha's fault!

She hated him!

Sasuke clenched his fist as a feeling of rage consumed him. He was alone now because of Itachi! He killed everyone! Their mother their father everyone! He would never forgive him, no…he would get stronger and he would avenge each and every member of their clan, whether he liked them or not was no longer relevant. He would avenge them all no matter what it took.

He would kill Itachi.

_What if…the Miko saw the errors of her way and abandoned her quest for revenge?_

Kagome gasped, how-how could she even think like that? It wasn't Inu Yasha's fault. It was no one's fault. It wasn't his fault that he had fallen in love with Kikyo. Nor was it her fault that she had fallen in love with him…it just happened. Love just happened and for her to hate someone for falling in love…

She felt disgusted by herself.

How dare she? Her only saving grace was that she had realized how horrid her thoughts were and put a stop to them before they could corrupt her. Never again would she even think so darkly…it wasn't like her.

_What if the Shinobi did not and walked farther into the darkness?_

Sasuke glared at his so called 'friends' as he trained harder. They were stupid and useless. Messing around, playing. They were weak and he did not need them. No.

His eyes hardened at thought. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. What he needed was power.

He would do anything to get it…anything to get revenge.

_What if the Miko left her home and memories behind? To start anew in a new world with new people and opportunities?_

Kagome sighed softly as she sat on the well one last time, taking a second to breathe in the deep fresh air of the feudal era. She would miss it…but it was not her time. Nor was she able to lay claim to her original time. No…she needed a new place, a new time, a new home.

She fingered the jewel of four souls and smiled lightly, sadly, she was once again forced to put all her faith in to this tiny little bauble. Hopefully it would turn out better than it had the last time.

With that thought in mind she leaned forward and closed her eyes as she felt the wonderful and fearsome sensation of the wells magic, mixed with the shikon no tama, wash over her.

Taking her to a new world where she could start over.

_What if the Shinobi left behind everything to follow his path of vengeance?_

Sasuke sighed as he sat in his room, alone in the darkness, running over that Orochimaru's promise of power in his head. It was so tempting…it ate away at the very core of his soul. He wanted power….no he needed it. But if he went with Orochimaru it would mean leaving everything and everyone behind…forever.

He closed his eyes as his teammates and sensei's face's flashed across his mental eyes. He would have to leave them behind…but it was a small price to pay…right?

If he left them behind her could gain power, power that he needed in order to avenge his clan. It was the very thing he lived for, the very thing he based his entire existence around…he had to avenge his clan.

He opened his eyes, his decision made. He would leave this place behind.

He would leave them behind in the name of revenge.

He would do anything to get it….anything.

_The two travel their paths._

Kagome smiled softly as she walked from the well towards a village. This would be her new home for better or worse, the jewel had brought her here for a reason, what it was she did not know nor did she really want to. Even so she would face it head on, like she had always done in the past. She squared her shoulders, tossing caution to the wind, and made her way to the village, thoughts and hopes of a new life floating around in her head.

Sasuke tossed once last glance at the village he left behind, the faces of those who were also left behind dancing in his minds eye. For a second he almost wished someone would come running after him. They didn't and he squished that feeling down. He turned on his heel and walked away into the darkness. One thing on his mind.

Power.

_The Miko living her new life…but still reminded of her past._

Kagome smiled as she walked around the small village she now called home. It was a quaint village surrounded by other larger villages, but it was home. She had arrived here months ago via the well, which was now in her newly built hut's backyard, and was welcomed with open arms.

Her village was as she had said quaint; it was almost hard to tell that beyond the borders of their non nin village a shinobi war was going on.

That wasn't to say they never felt its affects, because they did, but it was still a small piece of heaven amongst the blood torn battle fields. In fact a few shinobi from the neighboring ninja village had made it a habit to frequently visit their small humble village.

None more than Naruto, the young man was nice…but he reminded her much too much of Inu Yasha. Both were hated for what they were, even though they had no choice in the matter. Both hid their sadness and anger behind masks, Inu Yasha behind his gruff attitude and Naruto behind his happy go lucky one, even so she could see right through them to their bare souls.

Both used her to help forget about the women they truly loved. Inu Yasha saw Kikyo when he looked at her and Naruto saw a mixture of Sakura and Hinata. Two women he could never have one because Sakura was in love with someone else and two because Hinata because she was the next in line for her clan.

Both had settled for her, with hopes that one day the women they truly loved would love them back. When and if that happened they would drop her like a rock.

It was because of that that every time she looked at Naruto that she was reminded of her past…of Inu Yasha. Even so she grit her teeth and tried to bear it…she would not last long.

_The Shinobi finally getting his revenge…only to feel hollow._

 

Sasuke blinked as he stared at his brothers fallen form. He had done it…after years of striving for his goal…he had achieved it. He had thought he would feel better than this…that he would finally be free of this pain...but he wasn't.

He had avenged his clan; he had fulfilled his duty as the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre.

He had killed Itachi Uchiha.

He blinked when something wet landed on his hand. His eyes widened when he realized what it was…it was a tear.

He was crying?

Why? Why was he crying? He didn't get it! His vision blurred as the tears poured out of his eyes, on their own accord. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was suddenly swept up by a wave of...nothing.

He sighed as he stood up, having no idea when he sat down, and glanced once more at his fallen brother's body. He found it odd that he felt nothing but shrugged it off and walked away.

He was numb…he was hollow.

_Both wander again…having no direction but the voice of the wind._

 

Sasuke wandered aimlessly, his feet on autopilot, he had no destination in mind nor did he care. He didn't care if he was found by the Atkatsuki, nin from the Sound, or his former teammates. He did not care.

He blinked as he realized he was near a small village, close to his old one but still a safe distance away. He watched the people move about, not a care in the world. He sighed and entered the village, not caring that people seemed to part for him, no doubt afraid of him. He didn't care and once again let his feet carry him to where ever they wanted to.

He had nothing left to live for anyway.

Kagome sighed as she sat on the edge of the well, once again rolling the jewel in her hands. Her bag was packed and she was ready to leave this place behind in search of a new one. Once again she was running.

Her eyes darkened, she was always running, how she wished she could settle down and stay but she couldn't it hurt too much. She smiled sadly as she lifted her head to the sky and felt the wind caress her face. She was going to miss this oh so much.

_What if Shinobi and Miko meet?_

 

Kagome blinked and turned towards the footsteps, weary yet to tired to run, besides all she had to do was lean forward and she would be gone.

She took in his figure. Tall, dark, and handsome. He was truly a sight to see, most people would have been afraid of him, with his dark look and aura. But she was not…she could feel it….she could feel his soul crying out.

It cried out with a pain she knew all too well and she knew that her soul must have been crying out just as loud for there he stood staring at her, as if seeing into her.

They locked eyes, crimson meeting hazel.

Their souls reached out, grasping at each other like a child to its favorite toy.

Their aura's danced around the other, playfully, like two children meeting for the first time knowing they had found their best friend.

She smiled at him, feeling as if she had known him for a life time.

"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." He nodded at her, a small twitch of his lips letting her know he heard her.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." And so two lonely souls met, a heartbroken Miko looking for a home and a lonely Shinobi looking for a reason to live. Maybe in each other they would find a reason to live. Maybe not, either way they were willing to put their faith, what was left of it, into this meeting. For what did they have left to lose?

_Only time will tell…_

__


End file.
